


Random!Research fic (Or why AIM is a bored Winchester's best friend)

by clex_monkie89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows Sam can take it all like a $1000 dollar whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random!Research fic (Or why AIM is a bored Winchester's best friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Written with fiddleyoumust on LJ.

**SammichLover:** Dean knows Sam can take it all like a $1000 dollar whore.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam wants to know how Dean knows how a $1000 whore takes it.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean wants to tell Sam about that one time he won a game of poker and that $1000 dollar whore was a part of the pot.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam wants Dean to get tested for Syph now.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam also wants Dean to know he's gonna bleed him like a stuck pig if it's anything but "negative."  
 **SammichLover:** Dean wants Sam to know that he totally used protection. It's not like he wanted to fuck her anyway, but it was a $1000 dollar whore dude. Howcould he not?  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam wants Dean to think about that the next time Dean wants to know where Sam's been the last nine hours.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean wants Sam to know that the weren't like that when he fucked the whore, but they are now. Which means that Sam better have a really good explanation for being somewhere for 9 hours or Dean's going to find that missing 9 hours and fuck it up.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam knows they were ALWAYS like that.  
 **NotASandwich:** Whether Dean knows it or not.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean wants Sam to know that Sam's always been the smart one. At least where SamandDean were concerned. He promises to never mention the whore again.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam wants Dean to know just how greatful and thankful he is for that.  
 **NotASandwich:** He also wants to know how loud he can make Dean scream if he really tries.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean's pretty sure Sam can't make him scream any louder than he did last night when Sam did that thing with his tongue. But, Dean's always been a brave little soldier, and he's willing to test that theory, overand over again if need be.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam is more than willing to test out his theory. Multiple times if need be. With revisions.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean is on board, but only if Sam promises he's not going to go missing for 9 hours to get back at Dean for that thing that Dean's not going to mention anymore.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam would like for Dean to get passed the 9 hours thing and pay attention to the good stuff.  
 **NotASandwich:** Otherwise Sam might have to go sleep in the car behind the iHop again.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean thinks Sam sleeping in the car is a bad idea because Dean will have to follow him out there and then blow jobs will happen, like they do, because Sam can not resist Dean and then the Impala will smell like sweat and sex for days and Dean doesn't like that idea at all.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam really wants to know where the bad is in all of that.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean wants to remind Sam that he loves his car only slightly less than he loves Sam... and he loves Sam a whole fucking lot.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam wants Dean to know that he loves him too, and that since the car iskind of an extension of Dean he doesn't really hate as much as he could.  
 **NotASandwich:** Still. Sam sees nothing bad with messy blowjobs in the front seat. Or the backseat really.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean would like Sam to know that he appreciates his understanding and lack of jealousy about the car. And? Dean would also like to state for the record that Sam knows he can pretty much get Dean to do just about anything he wants if he works the pout a little bit. So, blow jobs in the front seat are probably in his very near future.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam would like for Dean to know exactly how much he appreciates Dean's generousity and would also like Dean to know that it goes both ways.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam will even wait until Dean's at a red light before swallowing Dean's cock.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean would like Sam to know that when the light turns green and Dean doesn't go because his eyes are rolled up in the back of his head, Sam is the one that's going to be doing the explaining to the cops.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam would like to know how Dean expects him to explain anything with his mouth full.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean would like Sam to stop making him laugh because it's not going tobe funny when they get arrested with Dean's dick down Sam's throat. Tryexplaining that one to Dad or Pastor Jim when they come to bail us out.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam would like to say one thing to Dean: The Demon Made Us Do It.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean would like to ask Sam exactly when he thinks Dad got stupid enough to buy that kind of bullshit.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam would like for Dean to remember that disgruntled demon in  Canada.  
 **NotASandwich:** Really, he would.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean can not remember that Demon at all, but if it ended with Sam blowing him, it's no wonder, because as Dean mentioned before, Sam blows cock like a... thing that Dean can no longer mention.  
 **SammichLover:** Which tends to make for a fuzzy memory.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam would like Dean to know just how perfect he looks panting and shaking.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean would like to tell Sam to stop that right now because they have research to do... and isn't Sam supposed to be the good one here?  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam would like Dean to know that even HE thinks that the computer lab at a community college is boring. And research isn't as much fun as watching Dean squirm two rows over.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean would like Sam to know that he's evil and Dean fucks evil things up.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam would like Dean to know that he wouldn't mind getting fucked up by Dean.  
 **NotASandwich:** Or down or sideways or any other way either.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam would also like Dean to know that he walked right into that one.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean would like Sam to come over here and say that to his face.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam is lazy and would like to see Dean stand right about now.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean would, but he can't see Sam's pout from here and therefore Sam has no power over Dean.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam would like it to be known, to everyone and their brothers, that he is more than willing to pout for Dean whenever he wants.  
 **NotASandwich:** But Dean has to stand first.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean would like Sam to know that he is not a dog that can be called and expected to come on command. He would be willing to stand if Sam can prove he's going to make it worth Dean's while.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam would like Dean to know that he would certainly make it worth his while to stand.  
 **NotASandwich:** Hell, if it weren't for all the people between them, and the cords under the desks, Sam would be more than willing to...  
 **NotASandwich:** Well. Guess it doesn't really matter now, does it?  
 **SammichLover:** Dean would like Sam to know that research time is over and Sam is expected to head to the mother fucking car right the fuck now to collect on that front seat blow job.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam would like Dean to remember this time that he has the keys.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean would reply to this, but he's already in the car waiting.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam would like Dean to know that running out of the library is cheating. CHEATING.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean would like to tell Sam... Duh!  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam would like to respond, really he would, but his mouth is a little musy at the moment with more improtant matters.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean would like to respond to Sam's lack of response, but he is currently brain dead.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam would like Dean to know just how good he tastes.  
 **NotASandwich:** But that might be a little mean given his drain bamage at the moment.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean would like to tell Sam how much he sucks, but Sam apparently already knows that given his current activities.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam would like to point out that Dean LOVES it.  
 **SammichLover:** Dean would like to point out all the ways in which Sam is going to pay for this... but again with the dain bamage.  
 **NotASandwich:** Sam can wait.


End file.
